


Platonic Soulmates

by SlutOfDerry



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Car Sex, F/M, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Romance, Platonic Sex, Platonic Soulmates, Sex, Soft Richie Tozier, Softcore Porn, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutOfDerry/pseuds/SlutOfDerry
Summary: Richie sneaks Bev out of her house for the night.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Platonic Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are aged to 18, takes place in senior year of high school.

A knock at the window brought Beverly out of her thoughts. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and walked over, pushing her curtains to the side. Richie’s face popped up from the corner, a small apologetic smile on his face. Bev opened the window for him, sniffling. “Hey.. you didn’t say you were coming over.” She mumbled softly. 

“I wanted to surprise you.” Richie said quietly, climbing into the girl’s bedroom. “Why were you crying?” He asked, setting aside a bag he had been carrying. He went closer to her and held her hands in his own. 

Beverly only let out another sniffle. “It happened again..” She whispered after a moment. That sentence filled Richie with anger. He knew what she was talking about, and he hated that his best friend had to suffer like that. He didn’t say anything, only pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. “I’m sorry. I’ve got you now, you’re safe.” 

She hugged back, closing her eyes. He held her tight and kept her close. He always wanted to protect her, keep her safe from everything bad in the world. But he couldn’t and that hurt. Richie held the girl against his chest and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. 

Bev looked up at her best friend. Richie offered her a small smile, rubbing her sides. “Let’s get out of here for the night?” She nodded quickly and smiled slightly. Beverly pulled away from Richie’s embrace and grabbed her backpack. She always kept an extra pair of clothes and some emergency items for nights Richie would come and take her away. 

Richie picked up his bag and helped Bev out of the window. He climbed out after her, gently shutting her window but left it cracked enough so that she could get back in by morning. They walked down the fire escape together, hand in hand. Richie helped Bev into his truck then ran around to the driver’s side. 

He drove off quickly, Bev smiling as the wind blew in causing her curly red hair to flow around her. Richie looked at her, just admiring her. He saw how strong, how beautiful, and how amazing she really was. Of course their friends thought she was pretty, but they didn’t know her like Richie did. He really considered himself lucky in that sense. 

Richie drove, stealing glances at the girl in the passenger seat of his truck. She glanced back occasionally, smiling brightly, despite the few tears left in her eyes. Beverly shivered and rolled up the window. “Blanket?” she asked. He nodded, reaching back to the back seat. He pulled a blanket up to the front, covering her up. She smiled thankfully and curled up, wrapping it around herself. 

After a while, Richie pulled into the quarry. He parked in between some trees, near the cliff they’d jump off when they were younger. He shut the car off, turning to face Bev. Bev faced him, opening up the side of the blanket. “Come here.” 

Richie complied, grabbing Bev carefully. He pulled her into his lap, snuggling her up in the blanket. He earned a small laugh from the girl, making him smile. Beverly curled up and hugged onto him lovingly. “You’re so warm..” She mumbled. He nodded slowly, eyeing her. He could see the bruises forming on her wrists and one under her left eye. 

“Bevvie, baby..” He spoke softly. She looked up at him, acknowledging him. Richie cupped her cheeks and placed a quick kiss on her lips. Bev put her hands over Richie’s, holding them. They smiled softly at each other. They knew they were safe with one another, they had a special type of friendship, they could always trust each other. 

Bev sat up in his lap. “You know I love you?” Richie chuckled, slightly caught off guard. “Yeah.. of course.” He nodded. She smiled shyly. “I love you too.” He added quickly. She laughed in return. “Yeah I know.” She nodded, pulling the blanket up around her shoulders. 

Richie smiled at her, holding her hips carefully. Bev looked at him, just watching and admiring him. “Rich?” She asked, her voice soft and barely above a whisper. He looked back at her, making eye contact. “Yes love?” Bev bit her lip, growing nervous, which never happened with them. 

“Can I ask you for a favor?” She spoke up. Richie nodded, almost concerned at her odd behavior. She nodded, placing her hands on Richie’s shoulders and rubbing at them. “How would you feel about being my first?” 

Richie could feel his cheeks heat up as a blush rose to the surface of them. “You mean..?” Bev nodded, letting him know. “Only if you want to.” She spoke softly, rubbing Richie’s arms. “It’s just that I trust you, and I know that I’d never regret being with you like that.” 

He nodded slowly, processing it. He never thought of Beverly in that way, but he wasn’t opposed to the idea of having his first time with his best friend. “I’d love to Bevvie.” He said, smiling softly at the girl in his lap. She smiled back, leaning down and pecking his lips quickly. 

Richie pecked back, chuckling slightly. Bev laughed too. “Right now?” Richie asked, gently removing her hands from his shoulders and holding them. She nodded, smiling shyly. “If you’re ready, so am I.” 

He pulled her down and kissed her gently, letting her know he was ready too. Bev kissed back, taking her hands out of his and using them to cup his cheeks. Richie moved his hands to her waist, holding her carefully. As he deepened the kiss between them, he moved her from his lap and laid her down against the front seat. 

Bev looked up at him as he pulled away, slipping off his glasses and setting them on the dashboard. She smiled, pulling her dress up around her hips. Richie smiled and pecked her lips gently before slipping a hand under her dress. He slipped her underwear down her legs and pulled them off, letting them fall into the floorboard of his truck. Bev let out a nervous giggle and smiled at the boy. 

Richie smiled back, pushing his jeans and boxers off. They leaned in and connected their lips once again. Richie’s hand found his way up Beverly’s dress, he slowly rubbed her with his index finger. Bev let out a small moan, pushing her hips up against his hand. Richie grew hard quickly, never having experienced anything close to this. He pushed a finger into her and moved it in and out at a steady pace.

He earned a few moans from her, making him smile. It felt good to see his friend in pleasure, especially knowing it was his doing. Bev squirmed under his touch, whimpering needily. “Richie-” She mumbled softly. “Please.” He nodded and pulled his finger out. 

Bev slid her arms around his shoulders, pulling Richie close. Richie kissed her deeply, slowly lining himself up with her entrance. He spread her legs more so that he’d be able to fit between them comfortably. “You okay?” he asked her softly. “Yeah, just go easy on me.” Bev responded, smiling before reconnecting their lips. 

Richie smiled too. “I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.” He mumbled softly against her lips. He very carefully pushed into Bev, stopping when she whimpered. “It’s okay.” Bev whispered under her breath. He nodded and slowly pushed into her all of the way, letting out a moan himself. Bev let out moans and whimpers mixed together. It felt good, but it hurt a little too. 

“Just tell me when you’re ready..” Richie breathed out softly. Bev nodded and closed her eyes, taking a moment to adjust to the feeling of Richie inside of her. She took a breath and nodded. “Okay..” Richie nodded in response, slowly pulling out and pushing back in. The two moaned in unison, holding each other as they thrust their hips together. 

It was gentle and loving. Even if they weren’t romantically attracted to each other, they loved each other and this meant something to the both of them. Richie tucked his face into the crook of Bev’s neck. Bev held onto Richie, her eyes closed and head leaned back. 

Richie’s truck was filled with the soft sounds of them moaning. They were warm from the friction of their skin rubbing against one another. An occasional whisper of reassurance or Richie mumbling sweet words to Bev. There were small ‘I love yous’ exchanged between moans or whines. 

“Bevvie, I’m close..” Richie muttered against the soft skin of Beverly’s neck. She ran her fingers through his soft, brown curls, moaning and panting softly. “Me too Rich.” Richie grunted softly as he thrust a few more times, this sent Bev over the edge. She arched up against him as she moaned loudly. “Fuck Richie-” Bev whimpered out as she came, rocking her hips against his. 

Richie bit his lip, managing to pull out of Bev just a moment before he released. He came on Bev’s thighs while mumbling under his breath. Bev laid in the seat, panting softly as she looked up at Richie. “Sh-shit, I’m sorry Bev.” Richie said softly after coming down from his high. Bev shrugged slightly, looking down at her thighs covered in Richie’s cum. “It’s alright, at least you didn’t do it inside.” She smiled, sitting up. Richie chuckled and nodded, using his shirt to clean her up. 

“Thanks..” Bev said softly, smiling awkwardly up at her best friend. Richie nodded and grabbed Bev’s panties from the floor, handing them to her. “Here you go.” She nodded and took them, pulling them back on before fixing her dress. Richie pulled his boxers and jeans back on before leaning back in his seat. 

Bev smiled and leaned against Richie, resting her head on his shoulder. “Did you like it?” She asked quietly. Richie looked down at her, smiling to himself. “Oh yeah, it was fucking awesome.” This got a laugh out of the girl. “Yeah? Me too.” She giggled and nodded. Richie only smiled and wrapped an arm around her. 

The two of them stayed like that for a while. Cuddled up together, not talking but enjoying each other’s company. Richie had grabbed the blanket and wrapped them up in it. Bev smiled at his actions, he treated her so nicely all of the time but tonight felt special even so. 

Beverly had eventually fallen asleep in his arms, curled up against him. Richie stayed awake, holding her. He knew he could just go to bed once he got back home in the morning. If he didn’t know better, he’d think he was in love with her. But they were more like platonic soulmates. He kissed her head and smiled. “I love you, Beverly Marsh.” He whispered against her soft curls that were tangled around her face.


End file.
